Gemini
by ThatOneGuy875
Summary: The dark. It twists and turns to be morphed into what you want it to be, but be careful. It's addicting. MAJOR AU, lots of new characters. Wiz war 1 never happened, Voldemort has all his followers in secret. Read to find more!
1. Chapter 1

The flames.

God, how he loved the flames.

The twisting serpent, winding through the halls of his former home.

It was a glorious sight. Of course, the teachers and children screaming kind of soured it, but their school was being burnt so he guessed he could give them a pass.

Cole Stallings. That was the name he was given when he was born, by a mother that didn't stick around long enough to know him. By a father who most likely spent his life drinking. The only person who cared for him was his aunt, and she died last September.

Last September, he officially became alone.

Cole went to a school. A school for special people. A school for wizards. A school named Seroc. Seroc was located in America, but overshadowed by Ilvermony. So much, in fact, that Seroc only had 600 students.

And Cole was one of them.

Seroc was never a home. The other students hated him because he was different. Because he enjoyed learning instead of playing Quidditch. Because he asked questions no one thought of. Because he surpassed everyone with his grades.

They were all jealous, and he was alone.

Strangely enough, he had come to terms with it.

And now, now Seroc was getting what was coming. A serpent, conjured by the incredibly dark spell, _Fiendfyre_ , was flowing through the halls, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

Cole watched as he felt the magic pulse from the spell. He could _feel_ the darkness, and he loved it. It intrigued him. Dark spells were not something taught at Seroc, and he was hard pressed to find any books on it.

The best part? It wasn't Cole that summoned the Fiendfyre.

Cole didn't know, or care. He watched the intricacies of the snake, and he smirked.

"Mister Stallings! Come on, we need to get to the lift!" A voice cried out.

For a split second, Cole forgot what was going on. He followed the voice, the NoMaj Studies professor, to the lifts that took the students through the mountains of Virginia.

 _One Day Later_

"Mr Stallings, Mrs Slingalts. Out of all the students at Seroc, you two were the only ones interested in going to the British school. If you don't mind me asking, is there a specific reason?" Jeremy, the Family Dealings counselor for the tragedy of Seroc asked them.

Chloe, of course, answered first, "I went to a British boarding school before Seroc and I loved it! I definitely want to go back!" She was so enthusiastic it hurt.

Jeremy chuckled and looked at Cole, "And you?"

Cole thought for a moment. "I wasn't accepted at Seroc, and I doubt that'll change in Ilvermony. I guess I just want a fresh start."

Jeremy seemed to agree with that. "One more thing. You're both orphans, so we have to have guardians for you over the summer. I've contacted some friends at the British Ministry, and they've sent two well-established men to take you in."

Cole frowned, "Adoption?"

Jeremy waved his hand at the notion, "No no no, like foster. Ish. They'll watch you and they'll either take you in, or someone else will. It's nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Cole still seemed worried, but went with it nonetheless. He felt naked for some reason. Like something was missing.

Jeremy gave a look of defeat for some reason, "All right then. If that's all, take some floo powder and yell 'Leaky Cauldron'. They will be waiting for you there.

Cole didn't hesitate. He took the powder from Jeremy's office and didn't even say goodbye to America before he went. "Leaky Cauldron!" He shouted, leaving the dust of his old life behind.

He appeared in a much more grim setting. Stepping out of the fireplace, he noticed his surroundings. It was a very grey bar, with multiple people going about their business. A blonde haired man stepped up to him.

"Hello, Mr Stallings. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I will be your guide for the British Wizarding World. If you have any questions, do ask." The man- Lucius stated.

That same nakedness he was feeling earlier had come back. Cole felt his eyes wandering to Chloe, who had just come out of the fire. She was with a man who looked a tad bit younger than Lucius, with unkept black hair, and glasses.

"Your other American counterpart got stuck with someone you don't want to associate with: James Potter," Lucius said, taking notice of Cole's observations.

"And why is that, Mr Malfoy?" Cole asked.

"Potter is foolish. He tends to run around and get himself into trouble."

Cole snorted, "Sounds like Chloe's a good fit then."

Chloe was just like how Lucius described James Potter. She was impulsive, headstrong, and outright dimwitted at times. They'd get along nicely.

"Now if you'll follow me, we need to get robes and such before you go to school. It _is_ November after all," Lucius said.

Cole gasped, he had finally realized why he felt naked! "Mr Malfoy, I don't have a wand."

Lucius looked at him curiously. "No matter, I'll buy you one. Ollivander probably would've made a better one anyway."

They strode into Ollivander's, and Ollivander gave them a look.

"Hello Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you today?" The old man asked.

"This young man here needs a wand," Lucius replied.

Ollivander looked Cole down, "Hmm. I might have just the one." He pulled a box off the shelf behind him, "This one hasn't worked for anyone in the past 5 years, maybe you'll be the exception."

Cole held the dark, wooden wand in front of him. It felt powerful, very powerful. He cast a swift 'Reducto' on a pot, and it impressed him very much.

Ollivander laughed, despite having a pot of his broken, "This is wonderful news! I had just sold its brother no more than 3 years ago, to a woman much like yourself. The thrill of knowledge in her eyes is much like your own."

"Wait, twin?" Cole asked.

"Yes. That wand is Blackthorn, with a Dragon Hearthstring core. The dragon itself was a Horntail, so that core was worth a lot. The Blackthorn wood came from a tree in Canada, and I only had enough money to import enough wood for two wands. Yours, and hers, are both 11 ½ inches. Meaning that your wands are twins!" Ollivander exclaimed.

"Fun. Who is this witch that has the twin then?" Cole asked.

Ollivander looked between Cole and Lucius, a crooked smile on his face and a glint in his eye. "In all due time, Mr Stallings. In all due time."

Lucius decided he had had enough of the old mans antics, so he dropped 10 galleons on the counter and they went off.

"Mr Malfoy, do you know who the twin is?" Cole asked.

"Yes, but you'll learn when you get to Hogwarts. She's in the same year as you. Try to make friends with her, it'll be beneficial." He replied.

Cole though for a moment. "What's her name?" He questioned.

Lucius stopped to look at Cole. "Ashleigh Lestrange. Adopted heir to the Dark Lord."

'That's a long title' Cole though. He decided to keep his mouth shut, and after Lucius bought him school robes, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, I won't see you before Christmas, but you'll go to my Manor over the holiday. I have a son, he's two years under you, in his second year. He'll help you when the time comes," Lucius told Cole.

"Okay Mr Malfoy, thank you." Cole replied.

"Just call me Lucius, Cole. When you're ready, say 'Dumbledore's office' and you'll be set."

"Okay Lucius, thank you," Cole stepped in the fireplace and yelled, "Dumbledores office!"

He appeared out of the flames in an old room. Inside was Chloe, and an old man.

"Good evening Mr Stallings, I hope you found the journey to be pleasant," The man said, a twinkle in his eye.

"It was indeed quite fun sir, thanks for asking," Cole replied politely.

The man, Dumbledore, Cole assumed, smiled, "Good. We're going to go down to dinner to sort you two, then you'll join the table of your house, and you'll be a student at Hogwarts. Any questions?"

Cole had read a bit of _Hogwarts: A History_ while waiting on Lucius to run some errands earlier that day, so he knew what houses were. Apparently Chloe did too, cause she didn't ask anything.

"Good," Dumbledore stated, "Follow me."

They followed the headmaster through the halls, and into a giant dining hall. "Wait here," Dumbledore commanded.

After what seemed like forever, James Potter came to collect them. He smiled at Chloe and led them through the Great Hall.

"Now Chloe," James said, "Go up there and put that hat on, it'll tell you what house you go in."

"Okay," Chloe replied. She strode to where the hat was, and before it even touched her head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers from the table of red and gold, but now it was Cole's turn. He walked to the hat and an old lady put it on his head.

 _My my, aren't you a tricky one? You're smart, I'll give you that. Would do great as a Claw. But would you thrive? You definitely wouldn't in Hufflepuff. You don't have the brashness of a Gryffindor. How about "SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat shouted the last word so everyone would hear. The amount of applause from the green and silver table was amazing, Cole never thought someone would like him that much. He sat at the table, next to a girl with black hair, and a boy with brown hair.

"Hello there newcomer, welcome to the house of thieves, murderers, muggle born slayers, and everything else we've been accused of," the boy said, rather snakelike.

"Oh bugger off Crouch. You're just mad cause no one cares if you're they heir or not." The girl shot to the boy.

"Shut it Wendy Black, I am right on the same level as you."

 **AN: So. A gigantic AU. Hopefully you like it. There's definitely gonna be more coming. Review please! They really make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. You're Perseus Crouch-"

"Percy," the brown headed boy interrupted.

Cole sighed and carried on, pointing at a black haired girl, "You're Wendy Black." The girl in question nodded. "You're Apollo Black," he pointed at a black haired boy beside Wendy, who also nodded. "And the twins down there are Rebekah and Romulus Lestrange," Cole said, pointing at two black haired children sitting with Third Years.

"That is correct," Percy answered.

"Great!" Cole exclaimed, "Did I miss anyone?"

"Well," Apollo spoke up, "There's also Ashleigh. She's the oldest Lestrange, also in our year, but she's not at dinner tonight."

"Why's that?" Cole asked.

"She's probably off setting a basilisk on mudbloods," Percy said nonchalantly.

"Percy! Not at dinner!" Wendy exclaimed. She leaned towards Cole, "We'll explain in the common room later."

A note then appeared on Cole's plate, from Slytherin's head of house, Snape. It read: _Come with me after you finish eating_ in elegant handwriting.

Cole had already finished eating, and with a swift goodbye to the group of friends he made, he left the Great Hall. Snape met him right outside the doors.

"Follow me, Mr Stallings," The greasy hair man commanded. Cole did.

Eventually Snape led them into an abandoned classroom. He conjured up pictures of the professors and some Slytherin students, almost all of which he already knew.

"I'm going to give you a rundown of who's who before I lead you to the dungeons, do you understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes"

"Good, this first man," he pointed to a picture of James Potter, "Is James Potter. He teaches NEWT level Defense against the Dark Arts, for 6th and 7th years. The DADA teacher you will have, is his partner in crime, Remus Lupin. He teaches it up to the OWL level. I myself, teach NEWT level Potions, and a man by the name of Horace Slughorn teaches up to the OWL level. For charms, you'll have Professor Flitwick up till your 5th year. After that, Mr Potters wife, Lily," Snape stopped to take a breath, "For Transfiguration, Castellia Black until your NEWTs, then Professor McGonagal. For History of Magic, we ridded ourselves of that horrible ghost, and your teacher is Holly Crouch. Professor Crouch is a very good teacher, and since the syllabus for History of Magic has been spread out, she will be your only teacher in that subject. Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy, Professor Vector teaches Arithmacy, Professor Burbage teaches Muggle Studies, And Professor Trelawny, Divination. Any questions?" The man asked.

"No sir," Cole replied.

"Good. I'm supposed to ask if you would like to take any extra classes, but seeing your old school records, my guess is yes."

"Yes sir, I'd like to take Arithmacy."

Snape seemed pleased. "Good. Next part. I assume you know all of these," he pointed to the pictures of the students Cole was sitting with earlier.

"Yes sir"

"And her?" Snape asked, pointing to a picture of a black haired woman.

"No sir," Cole answered.

"This is Ashleigh Lestrange. Stay on her good side."

"Yes sir."

He pointed to the last picture. "This is Draco Malfoy. He's a Second Year. When you go home for Christmas in two weeks, you'll go with him. You most likely will see your friends over the break. Draco's already been informed about you, but it's okay if you don't say hi. He won't mind."

"Thank you sir," Cole said, actually grateful for once.

"That'll be all then, I'll take you to the dungeons, and here's your schedule."

They walked for a bit while Cole looked at his schedule. His guess was he'd have every class with his friends, depending on if they took Arithmacy. There was class on there that Snape didn't mention, Herbology. Cole decided to ask his classmates about that.

"We're here." Snape said, "The password is Lumengrad, identify the portrait by the snake in the top right corner. Goodnight." And with that he walked off.

"Lumengrad," Cole said into the portrait, and it swung open.

He walked through and immediately saw his group of friends. Romulus and Apollo seemed to be in an argument of sorts.

"I'm just saying Rom, Ireland will win the cup in the next three years, I'm willing to bet on it." Apollo said.

"How Apollo? They basically just replaced their entire team, there's no way they can get _World Cup_ worthy in three years," Romulus argued. Cole took a seat next to Percy and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Percy snorted, "They're cousins, they've been like this since birth."

Wendy stood up. "Enough about quidditch, boys. Cole, what's your schedule like?" She asked him. He handed her his schedule and she smiled, "Its the same as mine!"

"Even Arithmacy?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Cole responded.

Percy smiled, "So you're with me too then. Thank God, if I had to suffer another year sitting next to Wendy in every class I might die." Apollo nodded in agreement, earning him a slap from his sister.

"So," Cole started, wanting to finish their conversation from earlier, "What's this about muggle-borns?"

Percy smirked, an evil type of smirk. One that spread to the faces of Apollo, Wendy, and the Lestrange twins. "Ashleigh, she's kinda the ruler around here, is the heir of the Dark Lord. For the past 50 years or so, the Dark Lord has been silently building forces, to attack the ministry and bring back the Pureblood ways. Once Ashleigh graduates, he attacks. Anyway, in the hopes to scare Potter, the kids, not adults. They're also the only ones who can stop good ol voldy, so they need a good scaring, but more on that later. In the hopes to scare Potter, our jobs are to do his bidding at the school. Last year, we were to get the Philosophers Stone, which we did, and it ended with Harry Pothead killing someone. This year, Ashleigh has to use a monster, a basilisk, on mudbloods. After that, the school either closes, which won't happen, or a Gryffindor figures it out. Which will happen. We've been feeding clues to Caitlin Potter, Harry's sister, and they're almost there. By February, it'll be over," Percy told the story, and it quite simply fascinated Cole. He had no clue who his parents were, but everyone assumed they were wizards. He should probably find out soon.

The room then went darker, a figure appearing from the portrait. "Out," was all it said. Everyone but Cole's friends went to their dormitories, so Cole figures he should stay.

"So," the figure spoke. Now Cole could tell it was a woman, "You're the American."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, and the fun one too. I hit on the other one earlier and she was disgusted."

The woman laughed, "If I was her Perce, I would too," she then sat down next to Cole. She motioned for the others to move, and they did. She turned to look at him. "Let me see your wand," she commanded.

He pulled out the blackthorn wand, and she did the same. That had confirmed his suspicions, he was looking at Ashleigh Lestrange.

"Very curious. Grandfather notified me once Ollivander told him the wand had been sold, to an American nonetheless, but I hadn't believed him. I don't know your heritage, and I don't believe you do either, but owning that wand lets you in the group. Only someone powerful, someone who could keep up with me, someone destined for great things could own that wand. Grandfather will be pleased to know you're in Slytherin," she motioned for the others to return, and they all began chatting like friends again.

That's it? A wand let him into what he was quickly seeing as a very powerful group? They must be very trusting. Then again, he wouldn't mind learning a thing or two from these people. They seemed like the type of people to dabble in the more fun side. The dark side.

"Alright guys, we should probably head to bed now," Wendy said, "It's Cole's first day tomorrow and all."

They all mutually agreed and Percy motioned for Cole to follow him.

"There's usually five to a dorm here, but seeing as we tend to scare off people who aren't in our group, Apollo and I share one. Two years ago, when Romulus started, he joined us as well. Now, you'll sleep with us too. Congratulations!" Percy said with mock enthusiasm. They entered the dorm and Cole picked the bed farthest from the door. The others got in theirs, and Cole transfigured his to be more like something he'd sleep in. He changed his clothes and was out for the night.

—

"Up! I said get up Cole!" Cole awoke to the sounds of a girl yelling at him. He opened his eyes. It was Wendy, of course. "Cole Stallings I swear to god I will hex you if you don't get out of bed."

"Okay fine woman, no need to get all fussy," Cole said, a little harshly. So what if he wasn't a morning person? Not like it ever mattered before, classes at Seroc started at noon.

Wendy left with a 'humph' and Cole dressed himself. He then meandered towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He took a seat in between Percy and Apollo and loaded his plate with bacon and eggs. It was a Monday, so all he had was Defense and double History of Magic. Defense with Gryffindor, and History of Magic with Hufflepuff. Cole was, needless to say, excited.

"Are you ready mate?" Percy asked him after he finished eating.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cole replied swiftly, and they were off to Defense.

They made it there quickly. 15 minutes early, In fact.

"This is where me and Apollo usually sit. There's an extra chair here. You can sit in it, whoever was there before won't be needing it," Percy smirked.

Cole laughed. Of course they wouldn't.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Percy asked Cole.

"Yeah man, go for it," Cole replied.

"How'd you earn Ashleigh's respect so fast? It took us forever, and we had grown up with her. So how'd you do it?"

Cole pondered on this, after all, he really didn't know. He didn't even know she respected him. "I think it's because of our wands. They're pretty much the same, except hers is a bit shorter," he remembered. When she pulled hers out last night, he noticed it was half an inch shorter than his.

"That makes sense," Percy remarked, "Ever since she got hers at Ollivanders and he told her it had a twin, she's waited. I guess it's a good thing you turned out to be an ally, I would've hated to be you against her if she thought you were an enemy," he snickered.

The students started filing in shortly after this, and sure enough, the student who previously sat in Cole's seat didn't say anything, he just went to the back of the class. Apollo took a seat on the other side of Cole, and at 11 o'clock sharp, Professor Remus Lupin walked into the class.

"Good morning students!" Lupin began, "I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Now, it says here I have two new students, so if Mr Stallings and Mrs Slingalts would please stand so I can identify you, and we'll get started."

Cole stood, as did Chloe, and Lupin then motioned for them to sit. "Now, today, I'll be teaching you a charm that will be very useful next year in your OWLs." Lupin was interrupted by a hand.

"Yes, Mr Snape?" Lupin asked, and the black haired boy who raised his hand spoke.

"Why are you teaching it sir? If it's a charm?" The young Snape said, smirk on his mouth.

"5 points from Gryffindor for cheek Mr Snape. And if you'll keep quiet, I'll explain." This earned a few chuckles from the Slytherin side of the room and Lupin kept going with his lesson.

"This is the first year I'm teaching this charm, and depending on how long it takes you to get it, I probably will not be teaching it again. The charm, is called the Patronus Charm. It is very useful for battling back dementors, and it can also be used to send messages. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. I'll begin to put you in pairs, and you can try casting it. To cast the charm, you need to focus on your happiest memory, for the charm takes your happiness and uses it to form an animal that represents your emotions best. Now, for pairs.

Black and Crouch. Apollo, that is. Wendy, I'll put you with Mrs Slingalts." He continued to put the groups in pairs. Terry Longbottom was paired with a girl by the name of Hillary Snow, something Longbottom seemed to like. Caitlin Potter was with Isaiah Snape. "And for our last pair, Mrs Lestrange, I'll let you show Mr Stallings the ropes."

Cole nervously ran his hair through his dirty blonde hair as he moseyed over to Ashleigh.

"So, Expecto Patronum huh?" Cole said nervously.

Ashleigh laughed, then turned to practice the spell. Cole did the same.

Happiest memory huh? Cole could think of one that made him happy for sure.

" _Hey Aunt Jalee, what's this?" A younger version of Cole asked his aunt. He held out a piece of paper that held his name on it. His aunt took it, and after reading it a few times, handed it back._

" _It says you've been accepted to a school. A special school. A school for wizards and witches. A school named Seroc. Your mother went to Seroc," Aunt Jalee said, tears forming in her eyes._

" _My mom was a witch?" Cole asked._

 _Aunt Jalee was crying now, "Yes, she was. An amazing witch, and she was beautiful too. She had the same color hair as you, the same nose as well. And you definitely inherited her brains, there's no way those from your father. He went to Seroc as well."_

" _You knew my dad too?" Cole asked, excitement building up. His aunt never mentioned his parents._

" _Yes, he went as well. He visited our house too. And he wasn't bad on the eyes either. You have his eyes. Blue, like the sea. He had beautiful eyes." She was close to bawling now. "Why'd they have to go?" She cried out to no one in particular. She took another drink of whatever was in that bottle._

 _Cole didn't care though. He imagined it in his head, a woman, with his hair, but longer. And his nose. She was beautiful. And a hand was on her shoulder, it belonged to a man. The man had brown hair, he imagined, but deep blue eyes, like the ocean. And in between the two of them, was a child. A child with the same length hair as the father, but the color of the mother. A child with the nose of the mother. A child with a plaque for some academic award._

 _A child with proud parents._

A tear rolled down his cheek. He opened his eyes, not even realizing they were shut. The minute he opened them he was face to face with a silvery wolf. He stared, and the wolf stared back.

"Excellent work Mr Stallings! I don't think anyone in the history of the world has completed a fully corporeal patronus on their first try! 50, no, 100 points to Slytherin!" Lupin exclaimed. It was clear he was quite proud.

Cole felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ashleigh. He knew what it meant. It made him happy he had found friends here. Hogwarts was already better than Seroc.

Everyone began to sit down once it got close to the end of the period.

"Now, no one, except Mr Stallings here, has been able to perform a corporeal patronus on their first try. I saw some silver from the wands of the Blacks, Slingalts, and Longbottom. 20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for that. Keep practicing, I didn't expect you all to master it immediately. If every one of you can perform that at your OWL, I'm certain you will all get O's. Now, class dismissed. But Mr Stallings, I'd like you to stay after." Lupin concluded, and with that, everyone left.

"Yes, sir?" Cole asked once everyone was gone.

"That was an extraordinary piece of magic, Cole. Was there a trick you used?" Lupin asked.

"No sir, I just thought of my happiest memory, like you said."

"Very well then. After your next class, please visit Professor Dumbledore's office. Hand him this note. And give this one to Professor Crouch, it's my apologies if you're late. That'll be all then," Lupin said, handing him two slips of paper, and shooing him.

Cole was still wondering how _that_ memory was what casted his patronus, but it was. He finally found Professor Crouch's room, and only 5 minutes late.

 **AN: a little insight to Cole's past life, hope you enjoyed! Review, of course. It makes my day!**


End file.
